Stawiając czoła swym lękom
by MeRY1990
Summary: Autor: DarkFairy207, Tłumaczenie: MeRY1990. Akcja dzieje się 7 miesięcy po wydarzeniach z filmu Hannibal. Hannibal składa niezapowiedzianą wizytę Clarice. Co z tego wyniknie? Rating T. Zapraszam do komentowania!


Akcja rozgrywa się 7 miesięcy po wydarzeniach z filmu "Hannibal".

Stawiając czoła swym lękom

- Witaj, Clarice - znajomy głos mruknął gdzieś za nią.

Starling odwróciła się i zobaczyła Hannibala Lectera, stojącego blisko, oświetlonego tylko przez światło księżyca, wpadające przez kuchenne okno tuż za nim.

- Witam, doktorze Lecter - Clarice próbowała zachować spokój, ale dobrze wiedziała, że zdążył usłyszeć w jej głosie strach. Nigdy nic nie umykało jego uwadze.

- Muszę przyznać, Clarice, że pięknie dziś wyglądasz, choć jak przypominam sobie nasze poprzednie spotkania, to zawsze wyglądałaś czarująco - uśmiechnął się.

Chociaż ten komplement był miły, to jego głos przeraził ją nieco. Zawsze mówił w ten sam sposób. Ten zimny głos, jakby z oddali, jednocześnie wypełniony inteligencją. Brzmiał tak, jakby należał do niebezpiecznego drapieżnika, którym Lecter z pewnością był. Ta pewność i uprzejmość w jego tonie też nie pomagała.

- Czego pan ode mnie chce? - Zapytała twardo.

- Cóż, biorąc pod uwagę to, jak zakończyła się nasza ostatnia kolacja, - podniósł swoją lewą rękę i odsłonił bliznę otaczającą nadgarstek, niczym bransoletka, której nie można się pozbyć - pomyślałem, że mógłbym przygotować stosowny posiłek, który moglibyśmy zjeść wspólnie, ale tym razem bez wulgarnego towarzystwa.

Z tymi słowy podszedł do niej gwałtownie i wbił w jej szyję strzykawkę. Clarice, niezdolna do zaprotestowania, osunęła się w jego ramionach.

Kiedy wreszcie odzyskała przytomność, nadal czuła się niepewnie. Wszystko wokół było rozmazane, a kiedy próbowała usiąść, nie mogła utrzymać głowy w pionie. Gdy w końcu jej się udało, zauważyła, że ma na sobie prostą, aczkolwiek elegancką sukienkę, w którą zapewne ubrał ją Lecter. Cała sytuacja była dziwnie podobna do wydarzenia, którego doświadczyła siedem miesięcy temu. Jedyną różnicą było to, że tym razem obudziła się we własnym łóżku.

Spróbowała powoli stanąć na własne nogi. Udało się. Cokolwiek doktor jej wstrzyknął, przestawało działać. Ruszyła wolno w stronę holu, stawiając ostrożnie i cicho każdy krok. Doszła do końca korytarza i zobaczyła, że telefon, zwykle stojący na stoliku, teraz po prostu zniknął.

- Obudziłaś się, Clarice - głos Hannibala zabrzmiał za jej plecami tym samym tonem, jak zwykle.

- Gdzie jest mój telefon? - Zapytała.

- Nie chciałem, żeby ktoś przeszkodził nam w posiłku. Jak pamiętasz, poprzednim razem telefon przysporzył nam wiele problemów, a wolałbym cieszyć się tym wieczorem bez jakichkolwiek obaw i niespodzianek, takich jak wizyta policji. Spędźmy ten czas spokojnie i w miłej atmosferze - uśmiechnął się.

- Doktorze Lecter, proszę opuścić mój dom.

- W innej sytuacji bym wyszedł, ale zacząłem już przygotowywać kolację - wyjaśnił.

- To bardzo miłe z pana strony, doktorze, ale odkąd pan uciekł cały czas obserwują mnie agenci. Przypuszczali, że może się pan ze mną kontaktować i jak widać mieli rację - poinformowała go.

Uśmiech na jego twarzy jednak nie zniknął. Prawdę mówiąc rozbawiła go ta wiadomość.

- Tak, zauważyłem. Niestety nie mają powodu, żeby sądzić, że coś podejrzanego się tutaj dzieje. Widzisz, to jest właśnie problem z dzisiejszymi agentami. Tak często mnie nie doceniają. Z jednej strony mają nadzieję, że się pojawię, a z drugiej szczerze w to nie wierzą. Myślę, że wierzą w to, iż to ja się czegoś obawiam, Clarice, jakbym kiedykolwiek w ogóle bał się tych żałosnych namiastek agentów. Jestem pewien, że gdybym podszedł do nich w tym momencie i zapytał o najbliższe lotnisko, by uciec, bez zawahania wskazaliby mi najkrótszą drogę. Nie sądzę, byśmy musieli martwić się o cokolwiek dzisiejszego wieczoru, Clarice. Usiądziesz ze mną do stołu? Nie chciałbym, by to, co przygotowałem się zmarnowało.

Nie mogła się nie zgodzić, wiedząc, że to by go uraziło, więc pokiwała głową. On wyciągnął w jej kierunku rękę w uprzejmym geście. Wahając się trochę Clarice złapała jego dłoń. Kiedy Lecter prowadził ją do jadalni, zaniepokoiła się trochę ich złączonymi dłońmi. Nie tylko dlatego, że jego ręką była ciepła i pasowała perfekcyjnie do jej dłoni, ale też dlatego, że pozwoliła sobie na to, by znaleźć się tak blisko takiego potwora, jakim jest Hannibal Lecter.

Patrząc na niego z zewnątrz można było powiedzieć, że jest gentlemanem ze swoimi brązowo-czerwonymi oczami, które błyszczały inteligencją. Jednakże, choć rzeczywiście był bardzo inteligentny, równocześnie był niezmiernie niebezpieczny, był mordercą. Clarice miała styczność z wieloma mordercami, seryjnym zabójcami, dealerami, członkami gangów, ale żaden z nich nie wzbudził w niej tyle strachu, co Hannibal. Być może dlatego, że żaden z aresztowanych przez nią złoczyńców nie przejawiał kanibalistycznych zapędów, a już na pewno nie wkradał się jej do domu i nie wiedział o niej więcej, niż ktokolwiek inny na całym świecie.

Choć droga do jadalni była krótka, wydawała się dłużyć w nieskończoność. Wreszcie, ku jej uldze (a jednocześnie rozczarowaniu), puścił jej rękę i odsunął dla niej krzesło, by mogła usiąść. Na stole stały dwie długie świeczki, usytuowane w pięknych, złotych świecznikach.

- Przepraszam cię, moja droga, ale muszę zostawić cię samą na moment, by skończyć przygotowywać nasz posiłek. Za chwilę wrócę - skłonił głową i wyszedł z pokoju, zostawiając Clarice.

Mogłaby uciec, nie wątpiła w swoją szybkość i dobrze wiedziała, że byłaby w stanie dobiec do frontowych drzwi bez problemu. Z drugiej strony nie chciała. Doktor Lecter, choć tak przerażający, wciąż ją intrygował, a jego obecność zawsze powodowała, że jej serce zaczynało przyspieszać i to bynajmniej nie w nieprzyjemny sposób. Poza tym, zanim jeszcze zaczęła rozważać myśli o ewentualnej ucieczce, Lecter był już spowrotem, przynosząc ze sobą dwie miseczki.

- Pomyślałem, że może zaczniemy od rosołu - postawił naczynie przed nią i poszedł usiąść na swoim miejscu, dokładnie na przeciwko niej.

Clarice mogła być tylko wdzięczna za to, że oddzielał ich stół.

- Pańska ręka, doktorze Lecter. Nie mogę jakoś uwierzyć, że to pańska ręczna robota, bez urazy.

- Watpisz w moje zdolności? - Zapytał pelen ciekawości, zatapiając swoje intensywne spojrzenie w jej oczach.

- Nie, cóż... Może trochę. Wiem, że jest pan uzdolniony w medycznych sprawach, - czy był to instynkt, czy podświadomość, ale jej ręką powędrowała w kierunku ramienia, gdzie na jej jasnej skórze znajdowała się różowa blizna. Blizna, która przypominała jej tę noc siedem miesięcy temu, kiedy to Hannibal usunął stamtąd kulę po postrzale i zszył całą ranę. To było tej samej nocy, kiedy ją pocałował - jednakże nie sądzę, by był pan zdolny przeprowadzić sam tak skomplikowaną operację.

- Masz rację. Moje zdolności mają jakieś ograniczenia. Zadzwoniłem do starego przyjaciela.

- Czy tym przyjacielem nie był przypadkiem Barney? - uniosła jedną brew.

- Bardzo dobrze, Clarice. Tak, to on załatwił mi operację. I muszę przyznać, że jestem zadowolony z rezultatu, co o tym myślisz?

- Wygląda na to, że jest pan zdolny nią poruszać - pokiwała głową.

- Odzyskałem pełną sprawność. Ale nasza rozmowa obrała zły kierunek. Nie przyszedłem tutaj, żeby rozmawiać o sobie, co samo w sobie jest nudne. Tak naprawdę chciałem usłyszeć coś o tobie. Powiedz, minęło już kilka miesięcy, jak sobie radzi moja mała agentka Starling w pracy. Mogę sobie wyobrazić, że po mojej ucieczce powstało wiele nowych pytań.

- Owszem... Od czasu do czasu jestem przesłuchiwana. Ale mój status w FBI nie zmienił się znacząco - wzruszyła ramionami i zdecydowała się spróbować rosół, który okazał się pyszny.

- Smakuje ci, Clarice? - Pokiwał głową w stronę jej talerza.

- Jest bardzo smaczny, doktorze.

- Cieszę się w takim razie - uśmiechnął się.

- Doktorze Lecter, nadal nalegam, żeby pan sobie poszedł - powiedziała Clarice, chodź bardziej zabrzmiało to jak prośba.

- Nie ma potrzeby, żebyś była aż tak formalna wobec mnie. Nalegam, byś zwracała się do mnie po imieniu.

- Wolałabym pozostać jednak przy 'doktorze'.

- Zastanawiam się, dlaczego? - Przechylił głowę. - Czy to dlatego, że zwracanie się do mnie po imieniu byłoby dla ciebie zbyt personalne? Za bardzo życzliwe? Ale przecież jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, nie sądzisz, Clarice? Lubię myśleć, że nimi jesteśmy.

- Myślę, że słowo 'przyjaciele' może być niewłaściwe, jeśli chodzi o nasze relacje - zamierzała wziąć kolejną łyżkę zupy, gdy zorientowała się, że już nic nie zostało.

Jak na zawołanie Hannibal wstał, zabrał jej miskę i wyszedł z pokoju. Powrócił kilka chwil później, niosąc dwa talerze. Kiedy popatrzyła na swój talerz zorientowała się, że nie może odciągnąć swego wzroku od małego plasterka mięsa, ignorując przy tym wspaniale przyrządzony ryż i porcję ziemniaczków.

- Może to nie jest jakieś wykwintne danie, ale niestety nie miałem zbyt wiele czasu na przygotowanie czegokolwiek - przeprosił.

Miły, jak zawsze. Clarice nie zwróciła na to uwagi, nadal bacznie obserwując mięso.

- Z jakiego... z jakiego zwierzęcia pochodzi to mięso? - Przełknęła ślinę.

Hannibal tylko zaśmiał się lekko.

- Zapewniam cię, że to nie to, czego się obawiasz - odpowiedział jej.

Wciąż wahała się wziąć pierwszy kawałek, ale odetchnęła z ulgą, gdy okazało się, że to wieprzowina. Hannibal jadł powoli, cały czas obserwując agentkę Starling, jak połykała każdy kęs, rozkoszując się daniem do ostatniego widelca. Kiedy skończyła, doktor Lecter nie był nawet w połowie. Poczuła, jak policzki się jej czerwienią że wstydu, że tak szybko pochłonęła posiłek.

- Nie krępuj się. Biorę to za komplement - powiedział, jakby czytając jej w myślach.

- Doktorze, moja koleżanka jest także agentką, jeśli odkryje, że pan tu jest...

- Ardelia, tak. Miła dziewczyna.

Kiedy zauważył, że Clarice to zaalarmowało, dodał:

- Znajduje się teraz w swoim pokoju, pogrążona w bardzo głębokim śnie. Nie musimy się o nią martwić. Ale czy naprawdę chcesz, żebym sobie poszedł? Jeśli powiesz mi szczerze, bez zawahania, bez cienia kłamstwa, że takie jest twoje życzenie, to wtedy sobie pójdę. Pójdę i obiecuję, że nigdy już o mnie nie usłyszysz.

Clarice otworzyła usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale natychmiast je zamknęła. Czy naprawdę myślała, że jest w stanie mu powiedzieć, żeby odszedł na zawsze? Sama myśl o tym, że może go nie zobaczyć już nigdy była ciężka, niemalże bolesna. Uświadomiła sobie to głównie dlatego, że stał się on jej częścią. Kiedyś Hannibal powiedział do niej, że wraz z nią świat jest o wiele bardziej interesujący. I teraz, kiedy myślała o tym, okazało się, że to działa także w drugą stronę. W końcu odpowiedziała:

- Nie mogę, doktorze - i westchnęła pokonana.

Spodziewany uśmiech zagościł na jego obliczu.

- Podczas naszego ostatniego spotkania zadałem ci pewne pytanie. Pamiętasz, jakie to było pytanie?

Obrazy pamiętnej nocy przeszyły jej umysł. Odkryty mózg Krendlera, ból w jej ramieniu, Lecter odcinający sobie dłoń... To były rzeczy, których nie mogła zapomnieć. Tak samo nie mogła zapomnieć słów, które mówił, przyciskając ją do lodówki.

- Zapytał pan, czy powiedziałbym panu: "przestań, jeśli byś mnie kochał, przestał byś".

- Pamiętasz swoją odpowiedź?

- Powiedziałam, że nie... że nigdy...

- Nigdy w życiu - dokończył za nią. - Tak. Jak myślisz, co to było? Czy to postawa, którą przyjęłaś? Może coś więcej? Clarice, czy powiedziałaś to dlatego, że obawiałaś się tego, że nie przestanę? Czy może raczej tego, że bałaś się odkryć to, że mogę cię kochać?

- Nie wiem, doktorze - skłamała.

- Nie okłamuj mnie, Clarice. Dobrze wiesz, że nienawidzę, kiedy kłamiesz - ton jego głosu, który przez jakiś czas był niemal ciepły, teraz znów stał się zimny.

Odetchnęła głęboko, wypuszczając powietrze z płuc i spojrzała w bok, unikając wnikliwego wzroku wciąż skierowanego na nią.

- I to, i to. Obawiałam się obu tych rzeczy.

- Chciałabyś poznać odpowiedzi na te pytania? - Zaciekawił się Hannibal.

Poczuła, że blednie. Naprawdę tego nie chciała. Ta myśl ją przerażała, ale zanim zdążyła cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, on stał już za nią.

- Chciałabyś dowiedzieć się, czy cię kocham, Clarice? Albo czy jestem w stanie przestać?

Nóż, który trzymał w ręce zabłysnął w świetle świeczek. Stał nad nią minutę, patrząc z góry nieodgadnionym wzrokiem. Następnie poderwał ją z krzesła i przycisnął do ściany, przykładając do gardła nóż. Ostre ostrze uciskało jej skórę i małe kropelki krwi zaczęły spływać w dół po jej szyi. Tak ciemne i kontrastujące z odcieniem karnacji. Nie czuła bólu, tylko lekkie ukłucie, lecz nie mogąc nic poradzić, sapnęła.

Zamknęła oczy, czekając na nieuchronny ból rozrywanego gardła i wykrwawienie się na śmierć.

- Nie bój się, Clarice

Jego głos spowodował u niej zimno, rozlewające się gdzieś w środku. Jego ton był taki... ciepły. Chwileczkę, ciepły?

- Nigdy nie mógłbym cię skrzywdzić - zwolnił ucisk ostrza i pozwolił, by nóż upadł na podłogę.

Przesunął się bliżej.

- Kochasz mnie? - zapytał, będąc zaledwie kilka cali od jej twarzy. Jego ciepły oddech powodował niekontrolowane dreszcze, przechodzące przez jej ciało.

- Doktorze Lecter...

- Proszę, przestań mnie tak nazywać.

- Ja...

Przegrała. Łzy zaczęły napływać do oczu.

- Tylko nie kłam.

- T-tak, tak, kocham, ale nie chcę - łzy na dobre popłynęły po jej policzkach.

Zauważyła, że nic nie odpowiedział i uświadomiła sobie, że wreszcie powiedziała prawdę. Kochała go, nawet wtedy, gdy w przeszłości oddzielała ich szyba. Teraz już nie było między nimi żadnej szyby, tylko jego ciało przyciśnięte do jej ciała, nie dając szans na ucieczkę.

Clarice zaczęła nadmiernie przejmować się ich dotykającymi się ciałami. Tym ciepłem, promieniującym przez jego białą, bawełnianą koszulę aż po jej cienką czarną sukienkę. Odważyła się spojrzeć w jego oczy. Była zaskoczona tym, co w nich ujrzała. Ten potwór, to zimno, ten Hannibal, którego znała i tak się bała, zniknął. Zamiast niego był mężczyzna, patrzący na nią z góry, którego spojrzenie było palące z pożądania. Jego oczy kontemplowały ją powoli, przypominając jej o tym, co kiedyś jej powiedział. _Zaczynamy pożądać to, co widzimy każdego dnia. Czy nie czujesz tych oczu, przesuwających się po twoim ciele, Clarice? I czy twoje oczy nie próbują szukać rzeczy, których pragniesz?_

- Chcę pana nienawidzieć, chcę pana odepchnąć, ale nie potrafię. Za każdym razem, kiedy na pana patrzę, chcę uciec, być jak najdalej od pana, bo mnie pan przeraża, doktorze Lecter, ale z drugiej strony nie mogę odejść. Jest pan częścią mojego życia, mnie samej i nie mogę znieść myśli, że pan odejdzie.

- To dlatego nigdy mnie nie zabiłaś, ani nie postrzeliłaś? - Zapytał.

Kiwnęła lekko głową.

- Teraz moja kolej, by zadać pytanie. Czy czuje pan miłość? Czy potrafi pan odczuwać jakiekolwiek emocje, doktorze?

- Wszyscy lekarze nazywają mnie psychopatą. Twierdzą, że nic nie czuję, dlatego zabijanie przychodzi mi bez większego trudu, bez chwili namysłu. Ale to nieprawda, zgadza się? Sama widzisz, że odczuwam. W przeciwnym wypadku dlaczego nie miałbym cię zabić? Mógłbym to zrobić. Zabić cię, zostawić tutaj i nigdy już nie martwić się o to, że mnie złapią. Tylko ty zawsze byłaś jedyną, trzeźwo myślącą agentką, która wiedziała, jak mnie dopaść. Mimo wszystko nigdy nie mógłbym cię zabić. Nie mógłbym, ponieważ cię kocham - powiedziawszy to zmniejszył jeszcze bardziej dystans między nimi, przyciskając usta do jej ust.

Tym razem odwzajemniła pocałunek. Była zdziwiona, jak bardzo delikatne są jego wargi, jak delikatnie i łagodnie poruszają się w odpowiedzi. Chmara motylków pojawiła się gdzieś w okolicach żołądka Clarice. Jej serce zaczęło bić szybciej. Te usta, te same, które próbowały ludzką skórę, kryjąc za sobą broń, która zrywała twarze z bezradnych ofiar i pożerała je, to te same, które teraz słodko opierały się jej własnym.

- Powiedz, Clarice - zaczął; jego wargi wciąż dotykały jej warg, gdy mówił. - Czy owce przestały już krzyczeć?

- Przestają tylko wtedy, gdy śnię o tobie, Hannibalu.

Jej odpowiedź zadowoliła go i zszokowała zarazem.

- Wypowiedziałaś moje imię - powiedział bardziej do siebie, niż do niej.

Przez minutę stał tak, rozważając to słowo gdzieś w środku, jakby było dla niego czymś nowym. Usłyszenie własnego imienia z tak miękkich, jak płatki kwiatów ust, spowodowało przyjemnie pieczące fale, które uderzyły o jego klatkę piersiową. To takie momenty utwierdzały go w uczuciach do Clarice.

Tym razem to ona go pocałowała. Znacznie intensywniej niż poprzednio. Wtuliła się mocniej i przeczesała palcami jego włosy, przyciągając go jeszcze bliżej. Powoli kierował swoje pocałunki z dala od jej ust, schodząc wzdłuż szyi, dopóki nie napotkał świeżej rany, którą zostawił kilka chwil wcześniej. Słodki smak krwi rozlał się na jego podniebieniu. Zanim zdążył się zorientować, co właściwie robi, obiegał językiem rozcięcie, delektując się smakiem. To powinno ją zaalarmować, ale Clarice była zbyt upojona tą przyjemnością, ktorą właśnie doświadczała dzięki niemu. Wydała z siebie ledwo słyszalne miękkie jęknięcie, ale Hannibal zdołał je usłyszeć, co go wyraźnie zadowoliło.

- Czy chcesz... - przełknęła ślinę. - Czy chcesz pójść do sypialni?

To go zastopowało. Spojrzał jej w oczy i westchnął.

- Clarice, nawet nie masz pojęcia, jak bardzo cię teraz pragnę, ale uwierz, nie zniósłbym tego, że zabrałbym to, co nie należy do mnie, a później zostawił cię tutaj bez cienia szansy, że zobaczę cię ponownie - powiedział przepraszająco.

Poczuła rozczarowanie. Dlaczego zawsze musiał być takim gentlemanem? Jeszcze nigdy nie pragnęła nikogo tak bardzo. Nagle coś do niej dotarło. Coś, co przed chwilą powiedział.

- Ale ją chcę ci to zdać - nalegała.

- Posiadasz niewinność tak rzadko spotykaną u kobiet w twoim wieku. Nie mogę ci tego odebrać - potrząsnął głową smutno.

- Skąd wiedziałeś...?

- Clarice, przez wszystkie lata mojego życia poznałem wiele kobiet. Widziałem też jak obnosisz się z samą sobą. Sposób w jaki mówisz. W jaki się poruszasz. Tak dużo w tobie poszanowania i godności, a z drugiej strony tyle niewinności. Jest coś w twoich oczach, jakiś przebłysk ciekawości, a zarazem obawy, kiedy na mnie patrzysz, płomyk, który tak rozbłysnął, kiedy zasugerowałaś, żebyśmy udali się do sypialni. To są czynniki, których nigdy nie widziałem u kobiet, z którymi się spotkałem i mogę tylko przypuszczać, że nigdy jeszcze nie byłaś blisko z mężczyzną - wyjaśnił.

- Dlaczego nie możesz tego przyjąć? Myślałam, że weźmiesz to za komplement, jeśli cię o to poproszę po tylu latach czekania - zabrzmiała tak, jakby była lekko urażona.

- Nie zrozumiałaś mnie. Dla mnie to coś więcej niż komplement. Czuję się zaszczycony, jednakże po tej nocy istnieje duża szansa, że nie zobaczę cię przez długi czas. Być może już nigdy. Nie mógłbym odebrać ci tak cennej rzeczy i po prostu odejść. To by było haniebne z mojej strony.

- Więc nie zostawiaj mnie i zabierz ze sobą. Wyjedźmy stąd - zasugerowała.

- Jeszcze kilka chwil temu mówiłaś, że nie chcesz mnie kochać i że chcesz, bym cię zostawił w spokoju. Dlaczego w ogóle miałabyś uciec z mężczyzną, do którego żywisz takie uczucia? - Zainteresował się Hannibal.

- Ponieważ kiedy jestem z tobą nie myślę o niczym innym, jak tylko o tym, żebyś mnie objął ramionami i pocałował. To prawda, jakąś cząstka mnie nadal chcę cię nienawidzić, ale to tylko strach. Tak, jesteś niebezpiecznym mężczyzną, ale tym samym, który jednocześnie mnie tak ekscytuje. Zabierzesz mnie ze sobą, zanim się rozmyślę?

- Nie zrobię tego, dopóki nie będę pewien, że nie zmienisz zdania, ponieważ jeśli pójdziemy razem, nigdy już nie będziesz miała możliwości powrotu do swojego dawnego życia. Rozumiesz to, Clarice?

Przemyślenie tych słów zabrało jej chwilę czasu. Jeśli z nim pójdzie, straci swoją pracę, nie będzie mogła przyjaźnić się dalej z Ardelią, która zawsze była dla niej tak miła, a Starling zawsze mogła na nią liczyć. Ale gdyby odrzuciła tę szansę, to czy byłaby w stanie sobie to kiedykolwiek wybaczyć?

- Chcę iść - powiedziała w końcu.

- Musisz być tego pewna.

- Chcę iść - powtórzyła z większą pewnością siebie.

Lecter, choć nadal mający wątpliwości, zdawał się być zadowolony z jej odpowiedzi.

- W takim razie chodźmy - podał jej rękę.

Clarice odwzajemniła gest, czując ciepło jego dłoni.

- Chwileczkę, czy nie potrzebujemy jakiegoś planu? Czy możemy tak po prostu wyjść?

- Moja droga, mogłem mieć tylko nadzieję, że ta noc tak się skończy, więc musiałem być przygotowany na wszystko i zaplanować wcześniej kilka rzeczy. Nie musisz się martwić. Możesz być pewna, że zdbam o wszystko. Zarówno teraz, jak i w przyszłości - uśmiechnął się i ucałował jej dłoń.

Pocałowali się po raz ostatni, zanim zniknęli w mroku nocy, uciekając przed światem.

_FBI badało sprawę zniknięcia Clarice przez krótki czas, zanim agenci doszli do wniosku, że została porwana przez Hannibala i prawdopodobnie zabita._

_Śledztwo trwało przez prawie trzy lata, zanim się poddano._

_Trzy miesiące po ucieczce, Clarice Starling i Hannibal Lecter pobrali się gdzieś na obrzeżach Włoch._

_Zanim FBI umorzyło śledztwo w jej sprawie, Clarice zdążyła urodzić dwie córki - Alorę i Lillianę Lecter._

_Śledztwo w sprawie Hannibala nie ustało, ale że względu na nieobecność Clarice, nie było w nim żadnych postępów._


End file.
